


Ruin Me (I'm Rotting and Alive

by Jinx_Luck



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Apocalypse, Cannibalism, Creepy, Demons, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx_Luck/pseuds/Jinx_Luck
Summary: Roman reached too far.Virgil kept to quietLogan let go too muchAnd Patton trusted too well.Now their sins have made them immortal.But what does that mean to Demonic Gods?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is kinda a wild ride in the wilderness, so if vague weird poetry like writing about a weird universe where people can trade their soul to become immortal vampire like dude then this might not be your cup of tea! If you do continue to read: I hope you enjoy!

“I will gain your immortality.”

 

“Then take it. And leave me to die.”

 

"As you wish."

 

-

 

Lemon balm somehow made the scent of iron worse. Patton didn’t think it was possible, but the citrus just made not gagging all the harder.

 

Then again, if anyone could keep his stomach, it was him. 

 

It was hard though. Imagining what was once a beautiful mountain valley city burnt into blue ashes.

 

Patton’s job was at least less painful then Logan’s. At least when you make an entire people’s blood and bone disappear, you weren’t the one to kill them.

 

In the center of the city, Patton rose. Above and above the buildings he went, until they were all in his site.

 

He opened his mouth and screamed.

 

It was time to eat.

 

_

 

No one ever considered the consequences of eternal life. A bite, a sip, and desire. If they have one of those, someone might see sense and abandon the foolhardy idea. If they were unfortunate enough to have all three, then they cage themselves to something far worse than death.

 

Roman kissed him like they were to die. If only that were the case.

 

They hadn’t been monstrous in a while. Maybe they should be.

 

After all, a nightmare here, a vivid image there, and the whole world goes insane.

 

Virgil kissed him and whispered words of how much he hated loving Roman.

 

Roman looked at him with sad eyes and a bloodied face and said “I know.”

 

They were both sorry to be alive.

 

But regret and guilt didn’t stop the patients from hearing laughter while their hearts stopped and their hair turned white.

 

_

 

Logan blinked once. Fifty people dead. Logan blinked twice. Another one hundred begging.

 

He needed them to.

 

Beg. Beg for your lives and hope you will never feel as I do.

 

He held a soon to be ghost in his hand, a special service he gave to those who were the last to survive.

 

“Be happy. You will never be a monster.”

 

Throats were so easy to squeeze.

 

Logan felt at ease as another spirit entered through his stomach and ended in the process to keep them all perfect.

 

It was the fault of humans for not regarding their dreams as a warning.

 

After all, death did not wait for anyone, but at least the dark warned you before it ate you up and curdled your body with rot.

 

Funny, how that worked.

 

Logan cried.

 

_

 

Roman remembered when they fell together in the way only adrenaline and madness could make you do. 

 

They molded with the dead until Patton got  so hungry he ripped them all into his stomach.

Virgil was to weak to react, Nightmares fueled you only so long.

Logan muttered and ignored the screams of the thousands of souls they took. He never spoke loudly anymore. The voices didn’t want him to have a voice.

 

If there was a hell, and if they could die, Roman would be the first to go there. After all, he was the reason they were all stars covered in a forever seal of immortality and immovable hideousness. 

 

“I will gain your immortality.” He was young and dumb. Cursed before he was born. 

 

“Then take it. And leave me to die.” Old gods should not shine so temptingly for the ones who only live for a moment. Then again. They would never die if they didn’t not appear to glitter.

 

“As you wish.”

 

…

 

And they were damned. And they were together.

 

And they were _fucked_.

  
  
  



	2. Rotted Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is more to this story then death. Revenge and Love have always been best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as last time! Read at your own risk!!

"I'm so tired."

 

"Why don't you sleep?"

 

"Because I'd rather die than see you again."

 

"And I did die to see you again."

 

-

You could only be a bystander so long before you relapse. 

 

It wasn't his fault. It was. It wasn't. It couldn't have been.

 

But it was. 

 

He made the deal hadn't he? Traded the world for the four of them?

 

Roman roared, like a demon ready for revenge. 

 

But God, who was he to get revenge on? This was his burden, and now everyone who came to close felt his desire to shred. 

 

He crept on them, and lovingly tore their ideas out. Keeping them all dumb, ready like pigs in a slaughter.

 

That's what they had become because of his selfishness. Pigs. Cattle. Food.

 

And maybe he was violent. Maybe it wasn't their faults. 

 

But his love cried when they remembered. And they laughed together when they feasted. 

 

It was much easier to pretend they weren't people once too.

-

He licked his lips. They had no taste, but the after effect was sweet.

 

There were pleasures in life that had tasted sweet, too. His lovely darling, with striking blond hair and a passion for smiles. 

 

Had Logan killed him too? Was that why the taint of souls tasted like honeysuckle in the summer?

 

He curled his fingers. They had daggers as nails. Logan saw the little white scars on his hands. 

 

Were these there before? Were they present when Logan was. 

 

Was.

 

What has he been? Critical. Analytical. Fierce. 

 

Not animatic. Not driven by food. Not a God. 

 

He didn't want to be a God anymore. 

 

But as he stole the souls of the next batch of meat to feed, he thinks to himself, "I've never been a God."

 

After all, Gods had some love of themselves.

 

-

He tried to warn them. Through the cracks in their closets. Through their children's screams. Through the corner of the eyes they hold dear.

 

Virgil hadn't had eyes in days. Or maybe, years. Not real eyes anyway. 

 

Those were given away. They were gifted. And if he let them go to save lives when he out of all of them should have been the one most filled with hate, well. It is how it's supposed to be.

 

The world will end, and he is the beginning of the end. He is the begging bloodied angel of the corpse. 

 

Virgil in old times was a poet. 

 

He, as he is now, doesn't deserve to be called a poet. He is a creature. A burning fire. A force that screams "run you idiots. Run away because we are coming. And you will not be spared."

 

But like a mother croon, he is ignored. 

 

And if he laughs when they scream? When they ignore him just like every God left nasty little being left on earth?

 

They should have listened.

 

And well, he rather enjoyed listening to their bones  _ crack.  _

 

-

 

Patton had spent his days in sunshine and laughter. He watched the village kids. He planted flowers for the ladies in town who couldn't bend as well as they could years before. 

 

He had loved, he had lost, and he went on. 

 

His friends were breaths of fresh air. They provided the missing spices of life that had been stolen from him. 

 

It was his fault they were cursed. Patton was a good soul. A loving person. 

 

That doesn't excuse murder. 

 

But what of it? Hadn't he suffered enough? When he figured out the awful truth of it all, what could he do but eat the heart of that disgusting man? Loving words on the knuckles of your hand, kisses on the tears on your cheeks, rapid puffs of air from desperate hands didn't change these facts. 

 

He had eaten his family. So Patton ate his heart and cried as he buried the body. 

 

Love is cruel. Love is kind. Love will last you an entirety, a lifetime. 

 

Maybe that's why now, he eats their bones and blood and brains. Why feast on thoughts, on dreams, on fears, on souls? The smooth and gummy texture of organs, the tough and grainy texture of muscle, the adrenaline of eating the disgusting parts of a human was the only way a monster deserved to live.

 

Patton remembered when she had looked down on him. 

 

"I'm so tired."

 

A loving hand on his cheek melted it away into yellow gushing puss. "Why don't you sleep?"

 

His face was melting away. And she did too, looking down at him with the eyes of the person who should have loved him. "Because I would rather die than see you again."

 

His eyes were brown, then. Brown and perfect. But in death, would red dirting his whole body in drips, "And I did die to see you again."

 

Patton stepped away and laughed. "Maybe next lifetime, don't be a cannibal."

 

His ghost followed behind. "All considered, I'd tell you the same." His body grew brighter. And brighter.

 

"But it seems our next life is coming closer than expected."

 

Patton stopped. And turned around, seeing his body glow. "What do you mean?"

 

"I mean," and lips kissed his head, and Patton raged against the world. "It seems it's time to pay for our sins, dearheart."

 

The next day, Patton ate every lifeless body in the village. 

 

And all he ever was, is hungry.

 

-

 

They were damned. They were together. 

 

And by the light above, they were  _ fucked. _


End file.
